eragonroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Alden Edrec
Forums: Index > Making a Character > Category:Character Requests Name: Alden Edrec Gender: Male Parents: Javen and Helen Edrec Race: Human Class: Nomad (I have a character on CHBRP so I am level 3 right? His name is Ferren Red) Affiliation: The Varden Appearance: Brown hair, blue eyes, often wears brown leather and a red cloak Personality: He is quiet and doesn't usually like to socialise although he is very polite and friendly. History: He was born and brought up in a small village on the border of Surda, where his father worked as a skilled blacksmith. When he was 16 his mother was killed in an Urgal raid, which was later revealed to be the work of the Empire, and King Eadric. Enraged, his father Javen avenged her death and wanted to stay to defend the village until the end, although he realised that this might place his son in danger, and so they began their journey to the Varden to seek shelter. They met a small group of about ten Varden scouts on the way, and they joined them for a while, until they encountered several Empire soldiers. They shot at the the soldiers from a distance but one managed to throw a spear at Javen. The Varden were victorious although Javen was fatally wounded during the skirmish. He gave Alden his own sword which he himself had made, with the words "Fight for us, son", and then he died. Enraged, Alden left the Varden scouts and headed off into the wilderness. He spent his time trying to hunt for food with his bow and avoiding slavers and Empire soldiers. He made himself a home in a cave where he built a fire to cook his food, and he began gathering whatever he could find to hoard away in his cave. He made sure to speak to any members of the Varden whenever they passed his way, to find out about the goings on in the world. He also made sure to attack any empire soldiers when he saw them, as long as there were few enough to handle, and then took all of their weapons, armour and equipment to add to his collection. He lived this way for years, a scavenger, hiding away from the rest of the world because he just couldn't face it. However, one year the winter came colder and crueler than ever, and it was becoming increasingly difficult to find food. He realised he would not be able to surive this way for much longer, and so headed for the Varden, hoping that they would take him in, in exchange for his services as a skilled swordsman. He hates the Empire fiercely and has sworn never to rest until Eadric is dethroned. Weapons: Araena, his father's sword. Ok, first off you cant be a nomad, you're Level One, not Three, just because you have a char on the other wiki doesnt count here, and second of all, your story is bad. A small group of scout couldnt possibly defend against ONE rider, let alone a few. Also, where was this cave and why did he 'just couldn't face it'? Face what? Oblivion26 05:11, August 18, 2011 (UTC) So firstly, on the Get Started page it specifically says: "All users coming from CHBRP start at level 3". Secondly, I have now changed the story so that the scouts attacked the riders so only one actually reached them and killed Javen and was then shot down by the other scouts. The cave was in a small wooded valley in the Beor mountains, and he didn't want to be around other people because he didn't want to get attached to someone knowing that they were probably going to die. Tommy9990 18:40, August 18, 2011 (UTC) No rider, even one is way too much for a scout group. Oblivion26 19:05, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I've changed it again so that the rider threw the spear from a short distance but was shot down before it reached them. Ok now? Tommy9990 11:14, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok, perhaps I didnt make myself clear, NO RIDER. Unless this scout group was an army they would be easily killed by a single Rider. Change the enemy, or no claimed char. Oblivion26 11:43, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok sorry, I've changed it again so that there are no riders. I hope this is alright now. Thankyou for the criticisms, they have helped me see where I went wrong. Tommy9990 16:13, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Change the king from Galbatorix to Eadric and you can make the char page. Oblivion26 16:37, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok I've changed it. I'll make the page then, thankyou very much Tommy9990 21:39, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Requests]]